The Idol & the Hawk
by Foxboy614
Summary: A series of one-shots revolving around the relationship of Sakura Hagiwara and my OC, Yoshi Hirano. Ratings will vary, from K to T. Expect fluff and steam. I ONLY OWN THE OCS!
1. Massage

**I own nothing except for the OCs. I am just a fan doing this for the fun and amusement of myself and others.  
* This will be the first in a series of one-shots revolving around the budding relationship between Sakura and my OC, Yoshi. Ratings will range from K to T.**

Within the Berserk Gym, the girls were training and working out. At the current moment, Sakura and Chinatsu were in the ring sparring with each other. However, things were not going so well for Sakura; her movements were stiff and sluggish. And she seemed to be in pain. Misaki was the first to take notice, followed by Rio and Moe. Chinatsu knew as well, which was why she was hesitant to fight Sakura, given her current state. While no one knew what was wrong, they knew one thing; Sakura was not at the top of her game.

"Okay you two! Break it up! Chinatsu, take a breather! Sakura, come here!" Misaki called out.  
"Yes ma'am!" they said before leaving the ring. Sakura was slower getting out than Chinatsu was, as her movements still looked restricted.

But now it was time to get some answers.

"What's up?" Sakura asked.  
"I could ask you the same thing." Misaki replied. "You weren't doing so hot out there. Your movements were stiff and sluggish, you looked like you were in pain, and you just seemed really off. What's going on?"  
"Eh, I guess I'm just a bit sore and stiff." Sakura replied. She placed both her hands against her lower back and pushed forward, causing her back to snap and pop loudly. She groaned in pain as her pops and snaps echoed through the gym. The girls winced in pain.  
"Crimanently! Was that your back?!" Rio asked in disbelief.  
"Yeah." Sakura replied in a "duh" manner.  
"I don't think I've EVER heard a back crack like that before." Moe said.  
"You haven't been wrestling long, my naive teammate." Rio pointed out. "But I know what you meant; that sounded terrible and painful."

"When was the last time your body got some rest?" Misaki asked.  
"Uh..." Sakura began, unable to come up with a good answer. "No idea." she finally said. Misaki rolled her eyes.  
"Do you know what 'rest and recuperation' is?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
"I'm a wrestler; we're supposed to fight through the pain." Sakura replied.  
"You're also a human." Misaki bluntly told her. "And as a human, you need rest. Something you'll get plenty of this week. As of now, you are not to train, wrestle, or perform at a concert until you've gotten some proper rest. It's Wednesday now, so come back fresh on Monday." she instructed. "Maybe go to a spa or something."  
"What? But Misaki-" Sakura protested, but Misaki shot her a glare.  
"No buts. You will do it, or I'll boot you from the team myself." she threatened.

Sakura was about to protest again, but when she looked into Misaki's eyes, she looked dead serious. As much as Sakura wanted to in the past, being forced to leave would seem more like a punishment to her. Especially given how hard she worked to get where she is now. Deciding not to risk it, she went to change into her casual clothes, pack her stuff, and head home. "Bye girls. See you next week." she said.  
"Take care. Sorry to do this, but I need you to be at your best. I don't want you out there fighting with your body in such a terrible state. Or performing in such a state. Trust me; I've been there." Misaki said. Sakura nodded her head in understanding and waved goodbye.

When she left the building, Rio turned to Misaki. "Funny hearing you threaten to kick her off the team, when you tried to keep her from quitting wrestling." she said. Misaki grinned.  
"I have no intention of actually kicking her out; I just said that to get her to go." she replied. Rio's eyes widened, followed by a short chuckle.  
"I wouldn't have thought you would have a mean side." she said.  
"Who do you think I got it from?" Misaki asked, her arms crossed and her tone almost smug-like. Rio raised an eyebrow.  
"Touche." she said.

 *** Later, in the park ***

Sakura was sitting on a park bench. She felt her back going stiff again, so she locked her fingers and placed both her palms on the back of her head and pushed forward as she arched her back on the back of the bench, creating another series of loud pops and cracks. Sakura groaned in pain once more. "Oh… I guess they were right. Maybe I do need a break." Sakura said out-loud to herself. "Maybe I have been putting my body through too much."  
"Not surprising; you work as both a wrestler and a pop idol. I'd imagine you'd need more time to recover." a male voice said from above her.

Sakura got a weird look on her face as she turned around and looked up in the tree. And sure enough, there he was; Yoshi Hirano was up in the tree, perched like a bird and resting his elbows on his knees. Sakura could not help but find the sight amusing, especially the cute smirk on his face.

"What is it with you and being up in trees?" Sakura asked, amused by his fascination with being up in the trees a lot of the time.  
"I guess it's just a habit to me." Yoshi replied. "Sometimes, I don't even know why I go up there. I just feel comfy up in trees."  
"Eh, fair enough." Sakura said.

Yoshi jumped down to talk to Sakura more properly. "So, what's up?"  
"Oh, not much. Misaki made me leave because I was so stiff and sore." Sakura replied.  
"Ah, I see." Yoshi replied. "Anything I can do to help?"  
"Not unless you know how to give massages." Sakura replied.  
"Actually, I can." Yoshi told her. "I've given them to the guys before, and I've helped my sisters out as well."  
"Oh. Is that so?" Sakura said, intrigued.  
"Aye, ma'am." Yoshi replied with a smile.  
"So, can you give me one?" Sakura asked. "I think it would be good for both of us; I'd be getting a good massage, and you could get used to touching me." she pointed out.

Yoshi blushed at the thought of touching her, but he did realize that she had a point. Yoshi was still a bit iffy on touching people in general, let alone Sakura. So this left him a bit nervous. But on the other hand, this would be a good way to get him more used to touching her.

"Well… I suppose so." Yoshi replied.  
"Great!" Sakura said. "So, where shall we go for it?"  
"At the Animal Squadron's gym, there's a special room in there that we use for giving massages, and we even have a hot tub in there." Yoshi said. Sakura's eyes lit up.  
"A hot tub?" she asked in excitement. "I'm very interested now. When shall we go?"  
"Whenever you want to." Yoshi told her.  
"Well then, in that case..." Sakura said, getting up, groaning as she stood up. "Let me get a swimsuit and some clothes, and I'll meet you at the Animal Squadron Gym."  
"Sounds like a plan." Yoshi replied with a smile. Sakura smiled too and hugged Yoshi. Yoshi hugged her back, popping her back in the process and making her yelp out. "Whoops… sorry."  
"Rgh… it's fine… helped a bit, actually." she told him before heading home.  
"See ya in a bit." Yoshi said, heading home himself.

 *** Time-Skip ***

At the gym, Yoshi was in a special room often reserved for relaxation and meditation. And in the center was a model tree that Yoshi was resting up in. Many thought that the tree was put in because of him and how much he likes to hang out in trees. Yoshi was drawing in a sketchbook, trying to get a picture right. But when he heard the front door opening, and heard Sakura's voice faintly, he got down and went to greet her.

Yoshi came out into the main room and saw Sakura looking around the main room. To her, it was a lot bigger than the one at Berserk. She was in awe of it. Yoshi leaned against the wall, watching her in amusement. He also noticed she was carrying a bag and wearing a white robe. "So, do you like what you see?" he asked her. Sakura lightly gasped as she turned to see him. But upon seeing that it was just Yoshi, she sighed in relief and went over to hug him. Yoshi was quick to hug her back. Sakura was also relieved to see that he was comfortable about hugging her.  
"Yes, I do." Sakura told him. "I must say, this room is a lot bigger than the one we have at Berserk."  
"Yeah, we're usually put through a lot of rigorous training by Katsu. So we need a lot of room to train and exercise." Yoshi explained. "We even have a separate room for meditation."  
"So a training room, a spa room, and a meditation room? Sheesh, you boys get all the fancy stuff, huh?" Sakura questioned. Yoshi chuckled.  
"You could say that." he replied. "Anyways, come with me." he added, taking her hand in his and guiding her to the spa room.

The spa room was a fairly wide room. In the center were three tables, and along one wall was a row of lotions, oils, and towels. There was also a rack holding a few robes. Also, along the other walls were small counters to hold candles. In the far right corner was a door that lead into a smaller room, presumably a steam room. Finally, in the far left corner was a hot tub. Just hearing the bubbling water and seeing the steam rise up was filling Sakura with relief and anticipation. She definitely knew now that she was going to need this.

"And THIS is our spa room." Yoshi said. "Here, you can get a massage, take a breather in the steam room, or relax in the hot tub."  
"Fa-a-ancy." Sakura said, dragging out the "a" for effect. Yoshi nodded his head. "I think I should let myself get to this point more often." she joked, making Yoshi laugh.  
"Don't tempt fate." Yoshi told her. Sakura rolled her eyes in an "I know" manner.

Wasting no time, and wanting to get to the good stuff, she immediately set her bag down and untied the sash of her robe. Yoshi went to get some lotion for his hands. As he applied it on his hands, he turned to see Sakura peeling her robe off, leaving her in a white and red bikini. Yoshi's face was set ablaze, and his eyes went wider than dinner plates. Seeing the outlines of her beautiful curves, her perfectly shaped rump, and her long, sensuous legs sent his hormones up in flames. _"Oh, lordy lou… God, give me strength."_ Yoshi thought. Sakura looked over her shoulder at Yoshi and took notice of his face.  
"What's wrong?" she asked. Yoshi opened his mouth to try and speak, but his throat ran completely dry. Just seeing her is enough to make Yoshi lock up. But seeing her in a sexy bikini only made the situation worse. _"She had to have done this on purpose..."_ Yoshi thought.  
 _"So, he does seem nervous about this… but this should help him get used to touching me."_ Sakura thought.

"So… uh… s-s-shall we begin?" Yoshi asked her. Sakura nodded her head with a smile and went to the center table, laying on her belly. "S-S-Should I begin with your shoulders?" he asked her. Sakura thought it over and decided that it sounded like a good idea. So she sat up and moved her hair to give Yoshi better access before crossing her legs. Yoshi blushed hard again. _"Ok, she HAS to have planned this."_ he thought.

Sakura placed her hands on her lap and looked over her shoulder at Yoshi. "Well, are you going to begin?" Yoshi, once again, could not speak to save his life. But he knew it would be rude to keep her waiting, so he walked over and began to massage her shoulders. Sakura groaned and grunted in pain as Yoshi rubbed her shoulders, getting all the cricks and knots out. But in time, the pain soon shifted into pleasure, and Sakura sighed in delight. Yoshi took notice of her reaction and chuckled to himself. She really DID need this; he noticed she was squirming beneath his touch. And while he did not see it, Sakura was biting down on her lower lip to keep from crying out in pleasure.  
"Oh, this feels heavenly..." she moaned out. "And this is only the beginning..."  
"Hehe… yeah." Yoshi said. "Just let me know when to stop with your shoulders." he told her.  
"Will do." Sakura replied.

Soon, she stopped him and laid down on her belly on the table, resting her head on her crossed arms. Yoshi rubbed his hands before starting phase two. He rubbed her back, creating another series of pops and cracks as he undid the knots in her back. Sakura moaned loudly in pain at first, but it was not long before the pain became pleasure. And along with that, her moans of pain became moans and sighs of pleasure and delight. To Sakura, Yoshi had magic hands. "I think I'll have to hire you as my personal masseur." she joked. Yoshi laughed at that.  
"Well, I'll have to give it some thought." he replied. "But I do think we can work something out." he added. Sakura felt her cheeks warm up and flush pink; he was actually thinking of going through with it!

Once he got done with her back, he then went on to her legs. He massaged her right leg first. Sakura raised her leg up, giving him better access to massage her calve. Yoshi had to summon every ounce of willpower to keep his male-teen hormones in line. But feeling her warm, silky smooth skin was not making things any easier. Any other boy in this situation, massaging a girl's luscious legs, would end up caressing and stroking them, completely abandoning their original task. But Yoshi wanted to make himself as different from those other guys as possible; he made sure to respect women. But it was still hard as all get out, especially when he began with her other leg.

Meanwhile, as Yoshi was working his wonders, Sakura was sighing and moaning with content and relief. This was exactly what the doctor ordered. She was feeling better than ever now. And on top of that, she still had the hot tub left.

Finally, the massage was done. Sakura got off her belly and sat up on the table. "So, did you enjoy your massage, milady?" he asked.  
"Oh, yes. Very much so. Thank you." Sakura said. Yoshi smiled and bowed to her. Sakura giggled and used her feet to pull Yoshi in close for a hug. In addition to wrapping her arms around his neck, she hugged his waist with her legs. Yoshi blushed at the feeling, but soon relaxed in her hold and hugged her waist.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Yoshi said. "Now, ready for the hot tub?"  
"Yes sir!" Sakura said enthusiastically, getting off the table and heading over.

Sakura dipped one foot into the hot and bubbling water, getting herself accustomed to the heat. She winced at first, but soon waded into the water and eventually sat down. Sakura sighed in relief as she sank down a bit more into the water. "This feels nice." she said.  
"I figured you would enjoy that." Yoshi said, walking over to her with a towel and placing it close by to her. "Now, I'll let you be for a while." he told her, preparing to leave.  
"Yoshi? Where ya going?" Sakura asked. Yoshi looked over his shoulder at her.  
"Uh… giving you some privacy?" Yoshi replied. "I mean, you do want some, right?"  
"Oh, come on now. Surely you can join me." Sakura said, trying to tempt him in with her.  
"W-W-Well… we d-d-do have some spare swim trunks in here..." Yoshi stammered nervously.  
"So you can join me?" Sakura asked, batting her eyes at him.

At this point, Yoshi was more than convinced that she was doing this on purpose. He was also sure she was going to be the more forward one in the relationship. The thought was rather embarrassing to him. But at the same time, he also felt it was not fair for Sakura that she was going to have to make all the major moves in the relationship. That was something he was going to do his best to work on and give her a better and easier time, as he did not want to be seen as a burden on her.

Not to mention, the thought of being in the hot tub with her was very tempting. He tends to have more fun with her. Not to mention, her bikini was really alluring to him.

So with a defeated sigh, Yoshi went to the drawer and pulled out a pair of red swim trunks and went outside to change. In a few seconds, Yoshi came in, shirtless and wearing the swim trunks. Now it was Sakura's turn to blush. She knew her body had quite an effect on him, but he did not know how much of an effect his body had on her. He may not be very muscular, but he is lean and well-toned. And his soft hair, as well as his jaw scar, added a sexy charm to him.

Yoshi walked over to her and waded into the water. He adapted to the heat a bit quicker than she did. Sakura smiled and moved over to sit close to him before taking his wrist and draping his arm around her shoulder and snuggling up close to her. Yoshi tensed up at the action, but Sakura was prepared for that and began to rub his chest soothingly. His chest tingled at the touch, but it did seem to work; he loosened up and wrapped his other arm around her waist, making her blush in return.

"Sorry for being so tense around you." Yoshi said. "I hope to get better, and to take a bit of a load off of you."  
"It's fine. I understand." Sakura said, pecking his cheek. "But, what do you mean by 'take a bit of a load off of me'?" she asked, turning to face him.  
"I just don't want you to always be the one to initiate all the moves." Yoshi explained.  
"Yoshi, it's fine. Really." Sakura assured him. "I know you're relatively new to this, but I'm willing to wait. I know of your condition, and I'm willing to take this slow. We'll take this one step at a time." she told him.  
"...Y-Y-You mean it?" Yoshi questioned, surprised to hear that.  
"Of course." Sakura said. "If I'm willing to endure painful submission holds in the ring, surely I can handle waiting for you to get more comfortable with showing affection to me." That made Yoshi smile and he hugged her close to him. Sakura blushed hard, but smiled nonetheless.  
"Thank you. I gotta say; you have more patience than the other girls I've met." Yoshi said. "My insecurities would have done run them off by now."  
"You're welcome. And don't worry; I have my own set of problems. So I'm in no room to judge." Sakura said.

And after that was said, the two just sat in the water, relaxed and content in each others arms. And when it was time to get out, Sakura changed into her casual clothes and gave Yoshi a hug around the neck and a kiss on the cheek before going to head home. But Yoshi stopped her, inviting her to spend some time with him in the village for a while. Sakura was surprised by that; not because he asked her to stay, but because he did so without stammering as much.

Perhaps that soak in the hot tub was not just good for her. It seemed to be good for him as well; it seemed to have helped him open up to her a bit more. But only time will tell if that truly is the case.

But either way, Sakura was up to the challenge. And so was Yoshi.

 ***And that wraps up this one. What did you think?  
This was the first in a series of one-shots I'll be doing for Sakura and Yoshi. If you have any other suggestions, let me know. But remember; they have to be within K and T ratings.  
Anyways, I bid you all farewell for now, and I'll see you around. God bless, and peace out!**


	2. Beach Time

It was a bright, beautiful day outside. The sun was bright, the weather was hot, and there was a cool breeze that would blow on occasion. The day was perfect for a trip to the beach. A trip that the girls of Berserk decided to take. Even Juri and Elena decided to join in on the fun. Sakura was especially happy to see Elena join in. And judging by the fact that Elena brought a surfboard with her, she seemed ready to enjoy herself on the beach.

"So, you're going to surf, I see." Sakura said.  
"You could say that." Elena said. "Yukimura taught me how to surf, and he helped me pick out my very own board to use."  
"So you two have really hit it off, huh?" Sakura asked.  
"You bet we did." Elena replied. "He's such a sweetheart. And what about you and Yoshi?"  
"He's getting better, but he's a very sweet guy." Sakura replied.  
"...Also, I hope you and the girls don't get mad… but I invited Yukimura to join us." Elena said.  
"Nothing wrong with that." Sakura told her. "True, I would have preferred that this be a girls-only thing, but we never really set any rules."  
"Not to mention, you invited Yoshi to come join us too." Chinatsu chimed in. Sakura looked back and glared playfully at her maroon-haired friend. Elena raised an eyebrow and grinned.  
"Ah, so THAT explains the bikini you're wearing." she said.

It was true; Sakura had picked out a special bikini just for Yoshi. It was similar to the bikini Elena wore to Berserk when they did that promotional stunt. However, it had red linings instead of blue, and there were pink hearts on the left cup and on the front of the bottom. It was a bit more revealing than her usual one. She got it for when she and Yoshi are together, hoping to help him get more used to touching her. Rio was the one who suggested that she got it. And when she explained it to Elena, she had to fight back a few giggles.

"I'm sure he's gonna love it." Elena said.  
"I sure hope so." Sakura said.  
"I bet ya he will." a male voice said from behind them. Elena's eyes lit up like stars and she turned around to see Yukimura standing there, wearing aqua-blue swim trunks with tribal marks on the sides to form a shark, and holding a surfboard. She placed hers down and ran up to hug him, even wrapping her legs around his waist to give him a tight hug. Yukimura staggered back and chuckled, hugging her back. "Nice to see you too, gorgeous." he said. Elena locked her eyes with his and kissed him on the lips. He was quick to kiss her back. Sakura rolled her eyes in amusement. And behind Yukimura, Ichiro came walking along as well, chuckling at the couple's moment.  
"Not shy about showing affection, are they?" he asked rhetorically.  
"Nope." Sakura replied anyway. "So, did Rio invite you?" she asked him.  
"NO I DID NOT!" Rio yelled with a face as red as a ripe cherry. "I'd prefer that the stupid mutt were to stay as far away from me as possible."  
"Not what I heard from you." Misaki said. "I heard you talking about how you wanted to be with him, to cuddle him, and to-"  
"SHUT IT!" Rio yelled at her, even redder than before. Ichiro was chuckling at her reaction.  
"So, is Yoshi with you?" Sakura asked.  
"No." Ichiro replied. "We were actually coming here to meet up with him."  
"Wait, he's at the beach already?" Sakura asked in disbelief. Ichiro and Yukimura grinned and pointed to a nearby palm tree over on the beach. The girls turned their heads, and they saw that Yoshi was resting up on the top of the palm tree.  
"...That boy..." Juri said in amusement.  
"He'll even climb freaking palm trees?!" Rio asked, trying her hardest to not bust out laughing.

But the sudden outburst from her shook Yoshi awake. He gasped and yelled as he lost his balance and fell out of the tree, landing on the sandy ground face-first. Sakura rushed over to check on him. "Yoshi!" she ran up to him and rolled him over. "Yoshi! Are you alright?" she asked, concerned for him. Yoshi shook his head, groaning in pain. He opened his eyes, seeing Sakura looking down at him. He smiled warmly at her.  
"Did I die when I fell? Is this Heaven? Are you an angel?" he asked her jokingly. Sakura playfully smacked his chest. He laughed at her action. She then helped him up. When he was up on his feet, his body locked up, his eyes went wide, and his face flushed a deep shade of red when he saw her in her bikini. He even lost his ability to speak momentarily. Sakura giggled at his reaction. She knew he liked it.  
"Cat got your tongue?" she asked him. Rio was about to say something, but Yoshi was able to recover quick enough to shut her down.  
"I swear, Rio. One more joke out of you, and I'll cut yours off." he told her. Rio smirked and made a zipping motion over her mouth.

"So, ready to begin?" Sakura asked. Yoshi nodded and held his arm out to her. She smiled and looped her arm through his. The two, along with the others, walk on to the beach. But before they could set up, Misaki told them to follow her to a private spot over behind a cliff. She explained that she would go there to avoid getting swarmed by fans, to have some more privacy and quiet time, and to give the three couples some more privacy. But Rio got into an argument with Misaki for that. The girls giggled at their argument.  
"The tension between those two is thick, ain't it?" Yoshi asked.  
"Yep. Rio may deny it, but deep down, I know she wants him." Sakura said to him.  
"I HEARD THAT!" Rio yelled at her. Sakura and Yoshi giggled.

Once they were at their destination, the girls and guys set up their stuff and applied sunscreen. And given that there were multiple people there, they had a lot of sunscreen on hand. Yoshi and Yukimura helped to put sunscreen on the backs of Sakura and Elena respectively. Ichiro tried to help Rio, but she swatted his hands away each time. Kurea shook her head and allowed Ichiro to do her back.

Soon, everyone was sunscreened up and ready to play. Kurea and Chinatsu decided to sunbathe at first, Rio and Misaki went to set up a volleyball net for later, and Elena and Yukimura went surfing. All that was left was Yoshi and Sakura. Yoshi rocked back and forth on his feet. "So… uh… what would you like to do?" he asked her. She began to think of something to do, walking towards him. And when she was right in front of him, she tagged him and ran off. "TAG! YOU'RE IT!" she yelled. Yoshi watched her run for a few seconds before going after her with a grin.  
"C'mere, you cheeky little weasel!" he yelled back at her before running after her.

Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw him chasing her. She giggled and ran faster. Yoshi grinned, taking her challenge and running faster. Sakura would make sharp turns to dodge him, even making him trip up. But Yoshi was able to recover rather quickly and go after her. She tried to lose him by going behind a big rock wall, but he still managed to see her go and went after her. When he got to the other side, he saw her leaning against the rock, grinning and panting.

"There you are." Yoshi said as he came in closer. "Nowhere to run… time to give up."  
"I refuse to go down so easily." Sakura said before getting into a fighting stance and throwing a playful punch at him. Yoshi jumped back, narrowly dodging the hit. Sakura giggled and threw another one, making him jump back again. But after that, he took off running. Sakura grinned devilishly. Now it was her turn to be the chaser. "Here I come, tweety! Ready or not!" she yelled before running after him.

Over with the others, Rio and Kurea were playing volleball together. Kenji and Chinatsu were cuddling together on a towel, Elena and Yukimura were surfing, Moe was swimming happily, and Ichiro was talking with Misaki. "So she always acts like that?" Ichiro asked her, referring to Rio.  
"Yep… she's a handful." Misaki replied.  
"I bet I can help her out somehow." Ichiro said.  
"I'm sure you could… if she'd only give you a chance." Misaki pointed out.  
"Well, I'm not one to give up so easily… especially for snow-head." Ichiro said. That made Rio whip her head in his direction, only to receive a volleyball shot to the side of her face.  
"WOO! 5-4!" Kurea whooped. Everyone fought back laughter. Rio glared and blushed hard. But then she shrugged them off and walked over to Ichiro.  
"You don't have much sense, do you?" she asked him. Ichiro smirked.  
"You could say that." he said nonchalantly. "Besides, it's hard to think straight when you're in the presence of a beautiful lady like yourself." he added. Rio softened a bit and blushed. She was about to smile before she shook herself back to her senses.  
"Don't try to soften me up, mutt." she warned him.  
"I'm just speaking the truth." Ichiro said with a shrug of his shoulders. Rio turned her head away to make sure he did not see her fighting back a grin.

"GANG WAY! COMING THROUGH!" Yoshi yelled, running past them, with Sakura close behind him. The others watched on in amusement as they ran.  
"C'MERE, BIRDY!" Sakura yelled at him. Misaki and Chinatsu were giggling at the event unfolding.  
"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" Yoshi shouted as he ran back past them.  
"YES I WILL!" Sakura retorted.

Rio shook her head, smiling. "Oh, those two." she said.  
"I bet that will be you and Ichiro some day." Chinatsu said.  
"Yeah..." Rio said dreamily. But then she snapped back to reality and snapped her head over to Chinatsu. "Wait, no!" she yelped. Kenji chuckled.  
"You'll cave in… I just know it." he said. Rio tried to come up with a response, but nothing was coming to her.  
"S-S-Shut up!" she yelled in embarrassment.

Yoshi tried tried to make sharp turns to dodge Sakura, but on the third one, he tripped and fell. Sakura wasted no time and immediately pinned him down by straddling his lap. She looked down at him with a smug grin and crossed arms. He looked up at her, blushing hard and grinning sheepishly. She gave him a cute, seductive look and leaned in close, pressing her breasts against his chest. Yoshi felt things were about to heat up for him and her, and his nervous side began to creep up on him. However, Sakura saw the look in his eyes and knew he was not quite ready to go that far yet. So she laid down on him, resting her head on his chest. Yoshi smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around her. And for the next five minutes, they stayed there, cuddling under the sun on the beach. When they were done, they went out into the water for some swimming. Sakura knew she scored another victory with Yoshi, and the thought made her smile big. He was coming more and more out of his shell with each passing day. It would not be long now before he becomes comfortable with kissing her. But for now, she will wait with patience and anticipation.

 ***That concludes this short-story. If anyone has any ideas for another one, let me know.  
Also, I won't do any lemons, so don't ask. However, if YOU want to do one for Sakura and Yoshi, go right ahead. Just message me and let me know.  
Anyways, I'll see y'all around. God bless, and stay safe!**


	3. Pocky Game

At the park one day, one of the girls of Sweet Diva, Kuho Mochizuki, was taking a stroll and enjoying the peace and quiet. Since she and the girls had no concerts scheduled for a good while, they had some time to themselves. Nanami and Aika were at the beach, catching some rays and checking out the guys. Kuho, meanwhile, decided she would go for a walk through the park before joining them.

At one point, she took a seat under a tree. She sighed in content, feeling a cool breeze blowing her way. But then, all of a sudden, something hit her in the head. It was not very painful, thankfully, as it felt more like a light nick. And what hit her in the head fell on her lap. She was not sure as to what it was, but it was thin, white, and looked like someone had taken a bite out of it. She picked it up and examined it. Suddenly, she began to smell vanilla coming off of it. "Wait a minute..." Yuho said to herself, letting everything sink in. "A pocky? Wha- How did-? Huh?!"  
"Uh... can you toss that up, please?" a male voice asked from above her.

Yuho got a strange look on her face and looked up in the tree. And sitting on a branch looking down at her was a young male with tan skin, brown eyes and short brown hair that curled up in the back, a scar on the left side of his jaw, and was wearing a red jacket over a black shirt, dark gray jeans, and red shoes. "So, this is yours?" Yuho asked, holding up the partially eaten pocky. He nodded, and she tossed it up to him. He then proceeded to eat the pocky happily.  
"Gracias, Yuho." he said kindly. Yuho was surprised he knew her name like that. But as she looked at him more, she began to realize why; it was Yoshi Hirano, Sakura's boyfriend!  
"Yoshi?! I'm surprised to see you here." Kuho said. "What are you doing up in that tree?"  
"I just like it." Yoshi replied.  
"I see... I guess Sakura was serious..." Kuho said, grinning amusedly. "She said you like hanging out in trees. I thought she was joking... apparently, I was wrong."  
"Aye." Yoshi replied before jumping down to the ground.

"I see you have a box of pokies." Yuho stated.  
"Yep." Yoshi said with the nod of his head. "I chose vanilla because I like vanilla, and I'm not too keen on chocolate. Many would think it's odd, but I just never liked chocolate... I do like chocolate with caramel, though." he added, beginning to trail off. But Yuho snapped him back to the current topic. "Sorry... I guess I got carried away... I tend to do that when I get to talking to someone I trust."  
"It's ok, I forgive you..." Yuho said. But then it sunk in; he implied he trusted her. "You actually trust me?"  
"Sakura trusts you." Yoshi stated. "So why can't I?" he asked. Yuho smiled and shrugged her shoulders in a "you have a point" manner.  
"Fair enough." she said. "So, have you and Sakura played the pocky game?" she asked. Yoshi tilted his head to the side.  
"The what now?" he asked in confusion and curiosity.

Yuho smiled and shook her head in amusement. She would be surprised, but she did hear that he was half-Mexican, and she was not sure if they had pockies in Mexico. And as a result, he may not have known about the game. So she decided to help him and learn the game. "Trust me; the game is very simple and easy. You and Sakura would put one end in your mouth. Then, you'd take turns and bite forward, one bite at a time, until either one pulls away in nervousness, or your lips meet in the center." she explained. She noticed his eyes grew very wide.  
"Wait... our lips m-m-meeting in the center? Y-Y-You mean like... k-k-kissing?" he stammered nervously.  
"Yes, I do." Kuho replied innocently. "Surely you and Sakura have kissed before, right?"  
"...Uh..." was all Yoshi could manage. "...No?" he choked out, surprising Kuho some more.  
"You mean you still haven't kissed her?" she asked in shock. Yoshi grinned sheepishly and shook his head no.  
"I'm too nervous... I mean, sure, I've given her a few kisses on the cheek before... but I don't think that's what you meant, right?" Yoshi stated.  
"Well... it's progress." Yuho admitted.  
"Not very much progress, though." Yoshi said. Yuho smiled comfortingly and pat him on the back.  
"Don't worry. You'll get there eventually." she said warmly. Yoshi smiled and gave her a friendly hug. Yuho gasped and blushed, but soon smiled and hugged back.

When they pulled away, Yuho almost immediately had an idea for him. "Say... why don't we kill two birds with one stone?" she asked. Yoshi raised an eyebrow and rubbed his chin.  
"What stone are we chucking?" he asked in interest.  
"You two could try the pocky game." Yuho said. "I figure it's worth a shot."  
"...You do have a point." Yoshi admitted. "Should I call her?"  
"Wouldn't do you any good; she's at the gym, training." Yuho said. Yoshi quietly growled. "BUT..." Yuho added. "We could go to the gym and talk to her. I've been wanting to watching her in action."  
"Well, alright then." Yoshi said. "But do you think Misaki or Ryo would be alright with us watching?" he asked in uncertainty.  
"They've let me watch a few times." Yuho told him. "I think you'll be fine." she added. Yoshi smiled and they went walking to the gym.

As they walked to the gym, Yuho and Yoshi talked to each other about random topics. At one point, about halfway to the gym, Yoshi asked about how Sakura's wrestling career has been going. Yuho told him that Sakura, while she got off to a very rocky start, she has since become one of the strongest wrestlers in Japan. He also learned that she was trying to learn how to pull off the Shame Hold. When Yuho mentioned that, Yoshi was left confused. "The Shame Hold? What's that?" he asked.  
"It's a rather embarrassing hold, more meant to embarrass rather than hurt." Yuho said.  
"I see... what does it look like?" Yoshi asked.  
"I couldn't describe it." Yuho said. "You'd have to see it for yourself."  
"Ok." Yoshi said.

Finally, they arrived at the gym. But before they walked inside, they heard someone screaming on the inside. Yoshi listened closely, trying to figure out who it was that was screaming. "Sounds like Rio." he said. Yuho and he went inside the gym and saw that, sure enough, it WAS Rio. Sakura had her locked in a crossface hold. Rio was in the center of the ring, and had no chance of escape. Meanwhile, Sakura had a devilish grin on her face.  
"Give up yet?!" Sakura asked.  
"NRGH! NO!" Rio yelled in defiance. Sakura let her go and rolled Rio over onto her back. Sakura got another devilish look on her face and put Rio in the Shame Hold, unaware that Yoshi was watching them. Rio's face became extremely red, making her head look almost like a peppermint. Yoshi went wide-eyed and whistled. Yuho nudged his side.  
"And THAT is the Shame Hold." she said. Yoshi nodded his head and took his phone out, taking a picture.  
"UGH! OK! FINE! I GIVE UP! JUST LET ME GO!" Rio shouted. Sakura grinned smugly and let her go, chuckling in an equally smug tone. She heard clapping coming from near the entrance and looked over, seeing Kuho and Yoshi.

"Kuho! Yoshi!" she called out happily, jumping out of the ring and giving them both a hug. "What brings you here?"  
"Yoshi has something to ask you." Kuho said. She nudged him forward. "Go on." she said, nudging Yoshi. Yoshi rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
"Uh... I was... uh... w-w-wondering if you would l-l-like to play the p=-p-pocky game with me?" Yoshi stammered. Now it was her turn to blush. Not only was it surprising to hear him ask that question, but also because she knew what the game would make happen. Was Yoshi going to try and kiss her? She could only hope; she has been waiting for him to kiss her on the lips for so long. True, he has kissed her on the cheek numerous times, but never on the lips. So was he getting bolder? She had to admit, she liked it.

"That sounds fun. I'd like that." Sakura said. "After training, we'll meet up and try it out."  
"Does he have any on him?" Ryo asked. Yoshi and Sakura looked at her.  
"Uh... yeah, I do." Yoshi said hesitantly. "Why do you ask?"  
"You could do it now if you want." Ryo said. "I mean, Sakura and Rio are done with their match. So they can take a breather for now."  
"But... I just thought that... given that you girls are training, I thought you'd keep it professional." Yoshi said. "I don't want to interrupt or anything."  
"Dude, she's trying to help you." Rio said. "If I were you, I'd do it."  
"Oh... well, ok." Yoshi said. He was not expecting that, but he was happy nonetheless.

With that said, Sakura jumped out of the ring and took Yoshi's hand in hers. He squeezed her hand in response and they went into the locker room. Yuho watched them go with a smile on her face. Rio had a smirk on hers. "Today our boy becomes a man." Rio joked.  
"Indeed... he's getting bolder, it seems." Yuho said.  
"About time." Rio said.  
"Speaking of getting bolder, are you ready to admit to Ichiro that you have the hots for him?" Yuho asked. Rio blushed hard.  
"I do not!" Rio snapped. "Why do you people keep saying I have a crush on him?!"  
"Well, you hardly shut up about him." Chinatsu chimed in.  
"And any time Ichiro is mentioned, your face gets red." Kurea added.

As Rio argued with the girls, Sakura and Yoshi were getting situated in the locker room. Neither one could help but laugh at Rio arguing with the girls. Sakura and Yoshi sat facing each other. Yoshi reached into his pocket and took out the box of pockies and took a pocky out. He put the end that had the vanilla-coating in his mouth while Sakura got the other end. Sakura bit forward first, then Yoshi bit forward. As Sakura bit forward, Yoshi's face got redder and his response time got longer. Sakura could tell he was new to this, given his reaction and uncertainty. And soon enough, they were one bite away from touching lips, and it was Yoshi's turn. His face was bright red and hot, his heart was pounding against his chest like a drum, and his hands were shaking. Sakura placed her hands on his to try and calm him. And it worked... a little bit, but it worked.

 _"Oh, man... I never knew this game could be so nerve-racking..."_ Yoshi thought. _"I still can't believe it... this is probably the closest our lips have ever come to touching. Come on, Yoshi Hirano! No turning back! You can do this! You're so close, you can practically taste it! ...Of course, that could just be the pocky... NNGH! Focus!"_ Yoshi closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nostrils before exhaling just as deeply. _"Ok... here we go..."_ he thought before biting forward. And finally, it happened.

Yoshi had bit forward, finally pressing his lips against hers. He opened one eye and could not believe he had actually done it. And neither could Sakura. In that moment, the world around them stopped, and every noise drowned out. All that mattered to them now was each other and this moment. Sakura and Yoshi sighed in bliss.

After what felt like hours, they pulled away, their eyes locked, and their cheeks pink. They smiled warmly. Sakura stood up and beckoned for him to stand up as well. He did so. "So... h-h-how did I-" But before he could finish his question, Sakura hugged his neck, kissing him again. Yoshi's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates, and his face became as red as a cherry. The kiss left him stiffer than a plank of wood. _"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"_ Yoshi internally screamed. _"I can't believe this! I'm kissing Sakura Hagiwara! I'm doing what few have dared to dream!"_ His heart began to pound against his chest and his stomach was doing flip-flops. And after he finally calmed his nerves, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back. Sakura sighed against his lips as she ran one hand through his soft hair. Meanwhile, Yoshi was rubbing her back. Neither wanted this moment to end.

Unfortunately, their lungs did, and the two were forced to pull away, panting and blushing. Their eyes locked once more, and their cheeks were as pink as cherry blossoms. Warm, loving smiles soon found their way onto their faces as they held each other closer. "Sakura..." Yoshi breathed out.  
"Yoshi..." Sakura sighed in happiness. They embrace warmly, sighing in bliss. But they heard another sigh coming from close by. They look over and see Rio with a smirk on her face and a phone in her hand.  
"You finally did it, and I got the perfect picture." she said. She even showed them the picture of them kissing and embracing. Rio walked over and pat Yoshi on the back. "I'm proud of ya, Yoshi. You finally gave Sakura her first kiss." Yoshi smiled with a warm blush.  
"Thanks." he said.  
"Oh, and to respond to what you were about to ask, you did well." Sakura told him, kissing his cheek. Yoshi responded by giving her one too.

"Well, it seems the cat will have your tongue soon enough, if you know what I mean." Rio said before leaving. Yoshi blushed hard again.  
"DANG IT, RIO!" he yelled in embarrassment, making Sakura cackle. But he could not stay mad for too long, as he can now finally say he kissed Sakura Hagiwara on the lips. This was a day he and Sakura would not soon forget.

 _ **The End**_

 ***If you liked this one, check out the others, and if you have any suggestions, let me know. Until next time, I bid you farewell. God bless, and take care!**


End file.
